


Темный мир, темнейшая ночь

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 вещь, 5 раз, Angst, Episode: s01e05 Moo Shu To Go, Episode: s02e05 Dust and Shadows, Episode: s03e17 Heavenly Fire, Gen, M/M, Алек Лайтвуд Заслуживает Хороших Вещей, Алек Лайтвуд Любит Магнуса Бейна, Алек Лайтвуд Нуждается В Объятиях, Алек Лайтвуд Чувствует, Алек Лайтвуд-центрированный, Больно Нет Утешения, Дружба Алека Лайтвуда и Джейса Вэйланда, Майя Робертс - Freeform, Неуверенный В Себе Алек Лайтвуд, Обидеть Алека Лайтвуда, Парабатай, Парабатай Чувствует, Парабатайская Связь, Перевод текста, Подразумеваемое / Упоминаемое, Подразумеваемое / Упоминаемое Жестокое Обращение С Детьми, Понимание Магнуса Бейна, Самоповреждающий Алек Лайтвуд, Самоубийца Алек Лайтвуд, Тоска со счастливым концом, У Алека Лайтвуда Есть Проблемы С Самооценкой, У Алека Лайтвуда Есть Чувства, Упомянутая Попытка Самоубийства, Хороший Парабатай Джейс Вэйланд, Чувствует себя, Эмоциональная Боль, Эмоциональная Боль / Комфорт, Я бросаю все эти злые ярлыки Алека сюда, боль/комфорт, ладно давайте перейдем к серьезным тегам, но есть и счастливый конец, просто предупреждение это может стать довольно грустным в некоторых частях, семья, суицидальные мысли, также маленький крошечный намек на бессмертных мужей в конце, членовредительство, этот последний всего лишь немного
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Пять раз, когда Алек хочет умереть и один раз хочет жить.
Relationships: Алек Лайтвуд И Джейс Вэйленд, Алек Лайтвуд и Изабель Лайтвуд, Изабель Лайтвуд и Джейс Вэйленд, Клэри Фрэй и Алек Лайтвуд, Магнус Бейн и Алек Лайтвуд, Магнус Бейн/Алек Лайтвуд
Series: Переводы Ksencha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 5





	Темный мир, темнейшая ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkest World, Blackest Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886325) by [MoonlightBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze). 



**~ 1 ~**

Три часа ночи. Снаружи гремел гром и дождь хлестал по оконным стеклам. Холодные и пустые стены Нью-Йоркского Института были звуконепроницаемыми, они, казалось, усиливали каждый резкий удар шторма, играющего свою бурную песню снаружи.

Алек Лайтвуд лежал на кровати лицом к потолку и не двигался, не произнеся ни слова. Его губы были сжаты в прямую линию. Он так крепко сжал руки, что ногти впились в его кожу кровавыми полумесяцами. Внешне он, казалось, не сопротивлялся. Никто из тех, кто знал Алека, не был бы шокирован, увидев его без улыбки на лице, и резкие отметины на его ладонях были умело скрыты. Однако, за его голубыми глазами бушевала буря, гораздо более сильная, чем снаружи бушевал шторм.

Разум Алека был наполнен ядом. Он чувствовал себя так, словно попал в ловушку темноты, в которой нигде не было света. Что бы ни делал, ему никак не удавалось выкинуть из головы непристойные мысли. Они цеплялись за него безостановочно, когти погружались в яд такой силы, что иногда по ночам он падал на колени.

_Ничего не стоит._

_Но этого недостаточно._

_Бесполезно._

_По-другому._

_Странно._

_Урод._

**Урод!**

Алек позволил себе выдохнуть воздух, единственный признак хаоса, бушующего в его голове. Кожа зудела от желания получить клинок, или одну из стрел, или боксерскую грушу. Он хотел _причинить_ боль. Клянется ангелом, он хотел причинить боль.

Интересно, что на самом деле с собой делает? Кто же он на самом деле? Он был Сумеречным охотником, это все, что он знал. Кроме того, был геем. В его сознании эти двое уравновешивали друг друга. Гей-Сумеречный охотник был примерно так же хорош, как мертвый Сумеречный охотник для Конклава. Он был старшим братом. Тем не менее, несмотря на все его усилия, Иззи и Джейс все еще умудрялись получать травмы на некоторых из своих миссий. Джейса все еще можно было найти в его комнате глубокой ночью, бьющегося от кошмара, скулящего и повторяющего: «Любить — значит разрушать, быть любимым — значит быть разрушенным», снова и снова. Иззи все еще отшатывалась от матери, опустив голову и уставившись в пол, когда Мариза вернулась домой из Идриса, чтобы отчитать Алека за что-то.

В искаженном, сломанном представлении Алека о себе, его роль старшего брата была омрачена неудачами, которые совершил, будучи таковым.

Алек наклонился вперед и провел рукой по волосам, оставляя кровавые пятна в черных прядях волос. Он чувствовал что-то на краю своего сознания, что-то огромное, что угрожало разорвать все, что он думал, что он стоял и даже больше. Он опустил голову на руки и позволил омыть себя.

Осознание этого ударило Алека, как кирпич ударившись в лицо. Да, он хотел причинить боль. Был примерно в двух минутах от того, чтобы совершить импровизированный поход в тренировочный зал. Но более того, Алек больше не хотел быть живым. С ним было _покончено_. Покончено с миром, с Сумеречной охотой, с его гребаными родителями и их несбыточными ожиданиями, что он недостаточно хорош.

Алек хотел умереть.

Это уверенное, неоспоримое утверждение принесло с собой озноб, который пробежал по всему его телу. Мурашки пробежали по его рукам, и слезы защипали ему веки. Еще ребенком он пообещал себе, что умрет в сиянии славы, от доблестной борьбы с полчищами демонов или бросаясь перед кем-то другим. Он умрет почитаемым. Он умрет _героем_.

Вот это? Это была смерть труса, и он — знал.

И все же Алек не мог заставить себя хотеть этого меньше.

— Алек? — тихий, мягкий голос, сопровождаемый тремя стуками в дверь спальни, вырвал Алека из его лихорадочных мыслей. Это была Иззи.

Алек двинулся, чтобы открыть свою дверь, пряча руки за спиной.

— В чем дело, Из? Она прикусила губу и уставилась в пол.

— Можно мне здесь поспать? Гроза очень страшная.

Алек почувствовал тепло в своей груди. Мысли из прошлого отступили в темный угол его разума в пользу любви к своей младшей сестре.

— Конечно. Давай, заходи сюда. Иззи благодарно улыбнулась и обхватила его руками так крепко, как только могла.

— Спасибо, Бубба.

Алек наклонился и взял ее на руки, перенеся к своей огромной кровати и укутав одеялом, как будто она была принцессой и всегда будет ею. Она была так _невинна_. Алек знал, что защита ее всегда будет для него на первом месте, несмотря ни на что. Он все еще чувствовал зуд, жжение под своей кожей, которая хотела, чтобы что-то болело. Но его сестра лежала в постели, и ее большие оленьи глаза смотрели на него с такой _любовью_ , что он знал, что больше нигде на земле ему не хотелось бы быть. Иззи нетерпеливо дернула его за запястье.

— Да ладно тебе! — Она указала на другую сторону кровати, и Алек усмехнулся. Он сел, обняв свою младшую сестру, которая прижалась к нему и издала счастливый вздох.

Алек нежно поцеловал ее в лоб и закрыл глаза.

Тепло Иззи заставило его почувствовать себя немного менее ледяным и подумал, что, возможно, есть шанс, что он делает достаточно.

**~ 2 ~**

Это была темная, беззвездная ночь. Черные тучи скользнули по серебристо-серому лику Луны, скрывая ее из виду. Единственным источником света, проникавшим сквозь кажущуюся бесконечной тьму, было искусственное свечение вышки сотовой связи на другой стороне улицы.

Алек уже не в первый раз за эту ночь полез в свой колчан, доставая и вкладывая в свой лук еще одну стрелу, пустив ее прямо и точно в цель, находившуюся в 500 футах от него. Кровь капала с его рук на крышу Института, но он не обращал на это внимания. Еще одно облегчение принесло с собой еще одну резкую, болезненную линию от его лука, и Алек почти мог вздохнуть с облегчением, которое это принесло.

Еще одна миссия провалилась. Еще одна _несанкционированная_ миссия, если быть точным. Его родители появились из Идриса и сразу же заперли себя и Алека в кабинете директора Института. Лекция была невыносимой.

_— Ты позоришь нашу семью, Александр!_

_— Эта ваша последняя попытка была глупой и безответственной. Я не могу тебе поверить._

_— Твой отец и я так разочарованы в тебе, Александр._

_— Ты должен быть лучше! Как ты смеешь делать такую глупость?!_

_— Твои брат и сестра пострадали из-за твоей некомпетентности._

Их язвительные слова врезались в его кровоточащее сердце, и Алек крепче сжал свой лук и выпустил еще одну стрелу с такой ослепительной яростью, что был потрясен тем, что она действительно попала в цель. Конечно, его мать была права. Джейс и Иззи были в лазарете из-за его неудачи. Ему следовало бы _знать_ , что демонов будет больше, чем один. Они путешествовали стаями, черт возьми! И все же он ввязался в эту несанкционированную миссию и привел своих брата и сестру прямо в то, что было очень близко к резне.

Внезапный приступ боли заставил Алека согнуться пополам и поморщиться. Он схватился за бок и нащупал толстую повязку, которая была обернута вокруг его грудной клетки, скрытой футболкой. Технически говоря, он тоже должен быть в лазарете. Но он знал, что не заслуживает этого, особенно после того, что натворил. Он улизнул, как только Иззи и Джейс заснули.

Небольшая лужица крови темнела на земле у ног Алека. Он принял это лениво, беззаботно. Плачущие осколки его ладоней непрерывно капали красным на камень. Алек опустил лук и подошел к краю крыши, вглядываясь в улицу внизу. Мимо проносились желто-оранжевые огни проезжающих машин, и до крыши Института долетали различные шумы городской жизни, смешиваясь с кажущимся оглушительным стуком предательского сердца Алека.

Алек представил себе ветер, бьющий ему в лицо, невесомое ощущение падения, мысль о том, что он наконец-то потеряет контроль. _Свобода_.

Он почти ощущал ее вкус.

Яркий, красочный образ Иззи заполнил мысленный взор Алека, за которым быстро последовал образ Джейса. Они оба были счастливы: улыбались и смеялись, в уголках их глаз играли веселые искорки.

Алек почувствовал укол любви, поднявшейся в его сердце, и застонал. Он легко мог разглядеть, как он спрыгнул с этого выступа и бросился на холодную, неумолимую улицу внизу. И все же что-то его удерживало. На самом деле, два человека, у которых было достаточно яркости, чтобы осветить любую комнату и назвать его «большой брат» со слишком большим обожанием и нежностью.

Слезы наполнили глаза Алека, и он сердито сморгнул их. Если он когда-нибудь и собирался слишком сильно перегнуться через край, то только _не_ под тяжестью изнурительной нерешительности.

Алек посмотрел на небо, надеясь, что темные, бесцветные облака дадут ему ключ к разгадке того, что он должен был сделать. Ему просто нужен был знак, что угодно, чтобы направить его в нужное русло.

Пока он всматривался в ночное небо, черные тучи начали рассеиваться, и медленно, но верно показалась одинокая звезда. Это был Сириус, самая яркая звезда в небе. Тень улыбки промелькнула на лице Алека, и он поцеловал дразнящее приглашение свободы на прощание еще на одну ночь.

Бросив последний взгляд на звезду, Алек вскинул лук на плечо и направился внутрь.

**~ 3 ~**

Яркое, флуоресцентное освещение его спальни причиняло боль глазам Алека. В голове у него стучало, и он чувствовал невероятный холод во всем теле, который никак не был связан с температурой. Конечно, он не в первый раз слышал эти ядовитые слова, он был Алеком Лайтвудом, и вместе с этим именем на него оказывалось определенное давление. Однако это был первый раз, когда он услышал, как их швыряют в него голосом парабатая.

— _Может быть, твоя мать была права, и ты просто недостаточно хорош!_

Алек закрыл глаза, пытаясь отгородиться от слов, которые, казалось, отпечатались в его сознании. Он и Джейс были в ссоре некоторое время, благодаря проклятой рыжеволосой девушке, которая пришла и все испортила, но это было пересечение линии, которую Алек когда-то доверял ему никогда не пересекать.

И он был прав.

Правда в словах Джейса ранила больше, чем сами слова. Джейс был _прав_. Он был тем, кто потерпел неудачу. Он позволил Клэри и Саймону быть захваченными членами круга. Это была его неудача, его ошибка, его крест, который он должен был нести. Алек позволил себе слегка вздохнуть. Казалось, что у него было слишком много крестов, чтобы выдержать всего лишь восемнадцать коротких лет жизни.

Алек буквально трясся от волнения, он не мог усидеть на месте, как бы ни старался. Он прошелся по небольшому пространству своей спальни. Несмотря на освещение, темнота, казалось, окружала его со всех сторон. Что же он там _делает_? Если он не был достаточно хорош даже для своих брата и сестру, для своего _парабатая_ , если он не мог ничего сделать правильно, тогда какого _черта_ он здесь делает? Была ли у него _какая-то_ цель? Если он только и делал, что облаживался, тогда в чем, черт возьми, был смысл?!

Алек резко развернулся и ударил кулаком по бетонной стене своей спальни. И тут же мучительная боль пронзила его руку. Он застонал и опустился на колени рядом с кулакообразным углублением в стене. Почувствовал, как из него вытекает вся энергия. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным. Чувствовал себя побежденным.

Алек посмотрел на свою поврежденную руку. Кусочки бетона прилипли к его уродливым пальцам. Боль, казалось, обвилась вокруг него, практически пульсируя в его венах с каждым вдохом. Это успокоило его, сконцентрировало, принесло такое неоспоримое облегчение, что у Алека заныло в груди.

Робкий стук в дверь вывел Алека из задумчивости, и он посмотрел на дверь как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать голос Клэри.

— Алек! Эй, Иззи сказала, что я должна начать учиться быть настоящим Сумеречным охотником. Может, ты поможешь мне тренироваться?

Алек почувствовал, как закипает его кровь. После того дня, который у него был, последнее, что он хотел сделать, это помочь той самой несносной рыжеволосой девчонке, которая ворвалась в их жизнь и вывела все из-под контроля. Он упрямо молчал.

С другой стороны двери раздался раздраженный вздох, а затем снова раздался голос Клэри, слегка раздраженный: «Алек, я знаю, что ты там. Ну же, открывай! — Прошло несколько секунд, и она добавила, — Пожалуйста. Ты здесь самый лучший Сумеречный охотник».

— Почему бы тебе не взять Джейса тренироваться с тобой? — С горечью отозвался Алек. — Я очень занят.

— Джейс хочет, чтобы я тренировалась с тобой, — настаивала Клэри, и Алек почувствовал, как что-то поднимается в его груди.

— Джейс так сказал? — недоверчиво переспросил он.

— _Да_ , — ответила Клэри. — Я спросила его сначала, и он сказал мне, что я должна пойти к тебе, что лучше никого нет.

Алек почувствовал, как в его сердце расцветает маленький цветок надежды. Может быть, Джейс не имел в виду то, что сказал раньше. Темнота все еще манила его, и он с трудом подавил желание просто сказать Клэри, чтобы она отвалила и оставила его в покое. Слова Джейса все еще горели в глубине его сознания, но новые слова, которые, как уверяла его Клэри, были сказаны, угрожали настигнуть их. Алек сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул. Если он больше ничего не мог сделать правильно, то, по крайней мере, он мог сделать рыжеволосую девушку наполовину приличным Сумеречным охотником.

Алек покачал головой и попытался собраться с мыслями. Он не мог тренироваться с Клэри в таком состоянии. Ему нужно было быть на высоте, показать ей, как выглядит настоящий Сумеречный охотник. Он не мог позволить себе уйти, особенно если Джейс действительно думал, что он был лучшим, чтобы обучить ее. Алек встал и крикнул Клэри: «Хорошо!». Он схватил со стола свое стило и начертил на поврежденной руке иратце. Это не излечило бы его полностью для этого пришлось бы использовать несколько иратцев. Но это заставило бы его пальцы вернуться на свое место, таким образом, скрывая любые доказательства его недостатков перед возбужденной маленькой девочкой снаружи.

Губы Алека сжались в прямую линию. Таким образом, боль все еще будет там, пока они тренируются, как напоминание себе о том, что у него есть на линии, если он не будет достаточно хорошо работать.

Клэри снова нетерпеливо постучала в дверь, и Алек поспешил вперед, чтобы распахнуть ее. Она удивленно отступила на шаг, и он ухмыльнулся.

— Пошли, — сказал он Клэри, проходя мимо нее в тренировочный зал. — У нас еще много работы.

**~ 4 ~**

Алек свернул на другой темный угол улицы, пробираясь мимо груды мусора и уклоняясь от крыс, которые сновали на его пути. Слезы, которые он предательски не мог сдержать, замерзли на его щеках от холода, и его избитые, окровавленные руки онемели вокруг лука.

Он не был уверен, куда он идет, или даже почему он спрыгнул с крыши Института, кроме как для того, чтобы убежать от нежелательного сочувствия Джейса. Сочувствия он не _заслуживал_.

Руки Алека сжались вокруг его лука, и он отчаянно желал, чтобы появился демон, чтобы у него был повод снова почувствовать эту восхитительную боль. Однако через секунду его желудок скрутило при мысли о демонах. Он вспомнил, почему вообще оказался на этой крыше.

_Демон. Джослин._

Алек закрыл глаза и сильно прикусил губу. Мимо пробежала еще одна крыса, и Алек в мгновение ока выпустил стрелу, которая полетела в крысу. Он выругался, когда стрела пролетела мимо цели, остановившись рядом с мусорным баком в нескольких футах слева.

Алек не мог поверить в то, что он сделал. Впустил демона. Убил мать Клэри. Был причиной того, что Иззи была ранена. Он не мог спасти Джейса из города Костей. Он резко вдохнул. Клянется ангелом, он убил мать Джейса! Чувство вины обрушилось на Алека, как грузовой поезд, и он споткнулся под его тяжестью.

Ночной Нью-Йорк был действительно очень красив, и при любых других обстоятельствах Алек мог бы оценить его по достоинству. Однако в тот вечер уличные фонари, которые обычно наполняли его комфортом и безопасностью, выглядели слишком яркими. Пластмассовый Санта и стадо оживленных оленей, которые следовали за ним в витрине магазина, которая могла бы вызвать улыбку на лице Алека любой другой ночью, выглядели безвкусно и фальшиво. Мир, окружавший Алека, был полон напоминаний о том, что он сделал. Джослин никогда больше не увидит нового Рождества и не сможет любоваться ночным городом.

Алек выругался и бросился бежать. Наконец ноги сами понесли его к Бруклинскому мосту.

Он не был уверен, как оказался там, или даже если сознательно думал о своей цели вообще, но когда он смотрел на темную воду внизу, обнаружил, что ему все равно.

Не останавливаясь, чтобы подумать об этом, Алек вскарабкался на выступ, нависающий над штормовой водой и перебросил ноги на другую сторону моста, пока его хватка на перилах не стала единственной вещью, удерживающей его от погружения на двести футов вниз в ледяную воду.

Алек судорожно вздохнул. Он не понимал, как Джейс вообще мог _смотреть_ на него после того, что он сделал. Он даже не мог посмотреть на себя. Алек уставился в темную бездну под собой. Он отнял чью-то жизнь. Брать свое казалось, в некотором смысле, почти поэтической справедливостью.

Хватка Алека, вцепившегося в стальные перила, дрогнула, и он позволил себе погрузиться в фантазию об этом акте: отпустить, упасть, _освободиться_. Его кости ныли от желания, а разум кричал, чтобы он сделал что-нибудь, принял решение, сдался и уступил самому постыдному из своих желаний.

Руки Алека, лежащие на перилах, дрожали. Второй раз за эту ночь его холодные голубые глаза наполнились слезами, и он сердито сморгнул их. Он знал, что его удерживает. Улыбки Джейса и Иззи, запечатлевшиеся в его памяти с более счастливых времен. Тепло руки Магнуса в его собственной, большой палец ласкает кожу, когда он спотыкается и извиняется перед колдуном за свое поведение по отношению к нему.

Алек покачал головой, пытаясь прогнать эти мысли. Он не заслуживал их, ни одного из них. Они были слишком хороши для него. Он был эгоистом и неудачником, никогда не был достаточно хорош, они были совершенны, красивы, удивительны. Он с трудом сглотнул. Его руки болели от того, что он так крепко вцепился в край моста. Было слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть, но он был уверен, что костяшки его пальцев побелели.

Он слышал шум воды внизу, и это успокаивало его. Вода наверняка будет ледяной, но он уже несколько месяцев был холоднее. Это была бы приятная кончина.

Алек почувствовал, что его хватка на перилах начала ослабевать. Его онемевшие, дрожащие пальцы были порезаны острой сталью, но он не мог заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. Чернильно-черное пространство тьмы простиралось перед ним, насколько хватало глаз. Это выглядело так _заманчиво_.

Сердце Алека бешено колотилось — что же это было? Был ли это страх? Нет, этого не может быть. Но Алек не испугался.

Алек не боялся умереть.

Так ли это было?

Громкое жужжание из кармана вывело его из задумчивости. Холодными дрожащими пальцами он достал из кармана телефон, чтобы посмотреть на полученное сообщение. Оно было от Магнуса.

_М.: Джейс рассказал мне, что случилось. Я беспокоюсь за тебя. Возвращайся домой, Александр._

Алек почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось, и все дыхание, казалось, было украдено из его тела. _Возвращайся домой._

Он знал, что Магнус, скорее всего, имел в виду «дом», как в Институте или его семье. Но Алек понял, что это означает совсем другое.

Алек глубоко вздохнул, глядя вдаль за мост. Темнота все еще звала его, но он должен был где-то быть. Там, где он _мог_ быть.

С этими словами Алек бросил последний взгляд на соблазнительные темные воды под Бруклинским мостом и снова побежал.

Всего через несколько коротких, наполненных адреналином минут Магнус обнаружил Алека, сидящего на пожарной лестнице с выражением лица, которое никто, даже сам Алек, не мог расшифровать.

**~ 5 ~**

Алек нанес еще один жестокий удар в черную боксерскую грушу перед ним, пытаясь заглушить мысли, которые бушевали в его голове.

По сути, это была _его_ вина, что Магнус отказался от своей магии. Он сделал это для него. Для его парабатая, чтобы избавить его от боли потери второй половины его души. И теперь сокрушительный груз этого решения вернулся, чтобы преследовать их обоих.

Огонь горел в венах Алека, подпитывая ярость, которую он использовал, чтобы избить боксерскую грушу до потери сознания. После того, как он узнал, что сделал Магнус, не было ни одного момента, когда бы он не винил себя. Маленькая, эгоистичная часть его была почти счастлива, что он и Магнус смогут состариться вместе. Это было до того, как он увидел истинный размер ущерба, который без его сил причинял Магнус.

Алек не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз он чувствовал такую сильную вину, даже вина за убийство Джослин не шла ни в какое сравнение с этим. С горечью бормоча себе под нос, он вдруг осознал, что впервые за долгое время превратился в боксерскую грушу вместо своего бойфренда.

Магнус помог Алеку. Любой дурак с единственной работающей мозговой клеткой мог это видеть. Но это выходило за рамки того, что мог видеть любой посторонний. Магнус _все понял_. Он знал, каково это чувствовать себя пойманным в ловушку, как будто боль и страдание были единственным выходом. Магнус заставил его пообещать, после той роковой ночи на балконе на его вечеринке, что он придет к нему, если это когда-нибудь станет «настолько плохо».

Сердце Алека болело от того, как сильно он хотел сдержать это обещание, потому что оно было определенно «настолько плохим».

Магнус сражался со своими собственными демонами, и Алек не собирался делать ничего, что могло бы добавить больше к тарелке Магнуса.

Поэтому вместо этого, отчаянно стараясь держаться подальше от крыши Института, Алек отправился в тренировочный зал и отыскал боксерскую грушу.

Это было несколько часов назад.

Алек вибрировал от нервной энергии, когда он бросал удар за ударом в боксерскую грушу, которая выгибалась от него из-за силы его ударов. Его руки были давно неузнаваемы, а вокруг запястий виднелись синяки. Кровь сочилась из его пальцев и пятнала грушу с каждым нанесенным ударом. Его ладони были усеяны маленькими отметинами от ногтей, впивающихся в кожу каждый раз, когда он слишком сильно сжимал кулаки.

Логически он знал, что должен найти Джейса или Иззи, попросить их пойти на охоту или посмотреть с ним фильм. Они помогут, дадут ему все, что нужно. Они даже будут сидеть и слушать, если он был готов говорить.

Однако Алек также знал, что он был слишком горд и слишком упрям, чтобы даже принять эту идею. Его брат и сестра никогда не видели его в худшем состоянии. Он не собирался подвергать их этому, потому что боль была слишком сильной для него, чтобы справиться.

Алек прислонился лбом к боксерской груше, тяжело дыша. Он смертельно устал и чувствовал себя таким опустошенным, как никогда в жизни. Ступени, ведущие на крышу, были освещены в его сознании подобно золотой лестнице, и все его тело дрожало от этой мысли.

Магнус в нем не нуждался. Черт возьми, именно из-за него Магнус потерял все, что делало его тем, кем он был. Он должен ненавидеть его. Джейс и Иззи будут в порядке. Саймон и Клэри, а также другие его друзья, в конечном счете, придут к пониманию, что потеря их жесткого лидера была не такой уж плохой вещью, в конце концов.

Алек глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь напомнить себе все, что Магнус говорил ему об этих типах мыслей.

— _Это неправда, Александр_.

Он застонал и отвернулся, глаза защипало от набегающего потока слез, и он прикусил губу так сильно, что потекла кровь. Он расхаживал по тренировочной комнате, проводя руками по волосам. Кровь прочертила черные полосы, но он этого не заметил. Он был слишком занят, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— _Я нужен Магнусу_ , — попытался он напомнить себе. — _Нет, это не он, а ты — причина, по которой он попал в такую переделку_.

Алек непривычно заскулил и опустился на скамью, обхватив голову руками. Он потянул себя за волосы, издав тихий звук боли. Когда он поднял голову, его взгляд упал на клинок Серафима, висевший на стене рядом с ним. Он поднял его и внимательно осмотрел. Быстрый тест кончиком пальца доказал, что он был острым. Очень острый.

Алек вздрогнул. Он обнаружил, что не может вернуть его на место. Вместо этого он провел пальцами по ее гладким бокам и представил себе, как они впиваются в его кожу, вытягивая из него жизнь.

— Алек?

Алек вздрогнул от неожиданного голоса и поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть Джейса, стоящего в дверях тренировочной комнаты. Его волосы были взъерошены после сна, а рубашка выглядела помятой, как будто он только что проснулся. Он был одет в черный спортивный костюм, и его глаза были полны беспокойства.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Пробормотал Алек.

— Я проснулся и почувствовал, что что-то не так, — сказал Джейс, указывая на то место на бедре, где, как Алек знал, была его парабатайская руна.

— О. Прости, что разбудил тебя. Теперь ты можешь идти, — сказал Алек дрожащими губами. Его руки дрожали на клинке Серафима, на который Джейс смотрел с беспокойством. Он крепче сжал его, не желая пока отпускать.

— Черта с два, — яростно ответил Джейс и вошел в тренировочную комнату, направляясь к Алеку, пока тот не оказался прямо перед ним. Он пристально посмотрел на старше себя парня, его взгляд был озабоченным и вопрошающим. — Что случилось, Алек?

Алек жаждал открыть рот и позволить всем своим горестям выплеснуться наружу, но он знал, что не может. Джейс не заслуживал слушать все те темные мысли, которые он держал взаперти внутри себя, мысли, которые появлялись только в форме насилия и пьяных полуночных признаний своему парню — тому же парню, который спал после своего собственного опьянения на чердаке, когда они говорили.

Так что вместо этого он ничего не сказал.

Джейс раздраженно вздохнул и потянулся к клинку Серафима в руках Алека. Алек неохотно отдал его, наблюдая, как Джейс повесил его обратно на стену. Затем Джейс сел рядом с Алеком на скамейку и сжал плечо своего парабатая.

— Алек, да ладно тебе. Я твой парабатай. Что бы это ни было, ты можешь мне сказать.

Алек позволил дыханию воздуха проскользнуть мимо его губ и боролся с желанием сказать Джейсу точно, что он чувствовал. Он сжал окровавленные руки на коленях, и это не осталось незамеченным его парабатаем.

Джейс резко вдохнул при виде рук Алека, которые вблизи были еще хуже. Он передвинул руку, лежавшую у него на плече, и положил ее на одно из разбитых запястий Алека. Он слегка потер эту руку взад и вперед успокаивающим движением.

— Ну, пожалуйста, Алек. Я _чувствую_ , как сильно ты страдаешь, и это ранит меня. Я просто хочу, чтобы он…

— Я действительно хочу покончить с собой, — выпалил Алек. Он тут же пожалел об этом, увидев ужас, отразившийся на лице Джейса. Рука, сжимавшая его запястье, перестала двигаться, и Джейс откинулся на спинку скамьи, его рот непроизвольно сложился в букву «О».

— Я… Я… Алек, я… какого хрена?

— Прости, — извинился Алек. — Извини, я не хотел так на тебя набрасываться.

— Нет, серьезно, Алек, какого _хрена_?

— Да, я знаю, — бесцветным голосом ответил Алек. — Совсем спятил, да?

— Нет! — Воскликнул Джейс. — Не сумасшедший, а _серьезный_! Я имею в виду, это действительно чертовски серьезно! Как давно ты себя так чувствуешь?

— … всю мою жизнь?

Джейс выглядел ошеломленным.

— Да ты шутишь.

— Вовсе нет. — Алек вздохнул. Он уже проклял самого себя. Он предположил, что мог бы также рассказать Джейсу всю историю. — У меня уже давно были мысли о самоубийстве, Джейс. Даже когда мы были детьми. Это просто первый раз, когда ты знаешь о них.

Глаза Джейса были широко раскрыты от шока, и он, казалось, не знал, что сказать.

— Ты не должен никому рассказывать, — поспешил заверить его Алек. — Это не то, что часто случается. П-Просто иногда.

— Иногда все еще очень плохо, Алек, — ответил Джейс.

— Как будто ты никогда раньше об этом не думал, — усмехнулся Алек. Джейс покачал головой, его глаза были огромными, а выражение лица серьезным.

— Нет. Никогда. Может быть, это приходило мне в голову раз или два, но это было быстрее, чем велосипед вампира. Знаешь, я никогда об этом не думал. Никогда в жизни. Алек не знал, что на это ответить. Он снова сосредоточил свой пристальный взгляд на коленях, сжимая кожу рук вместе. Он резко откинулся на спинку сиденья, закусив губу. — Ты же знаешь, что я буду опустошен, если ты это сделаешь, да? — Алек повернулся к Джейсу, и на глазах у него выступили слезы. — Я имею в виду, опустошенный даже не начинает покрывать его. Я был бы чертовски _разбит_ , Алек. Я не знаю, выживу ли я, потеряв тебя. — Его голос надломился, а глаза остекленели от непролитых слез. — Я так сильно тебя люблю. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, парабатай. — С этими словами Джейс потянулся вперед и притянул Алека в свои объятия, что было одним из самых крепких объятий, которые Алек когда-либо мог вспомнить.

Пока Джейс благоговейно обнимал его в ярком свете тренировочной комнаты, как будто он был хрупким кусочком фарфора, который мог сломаться в любую секунду, Алек подумал, что, возможно, лекарство от жгучего желания, которое скрывалось под его кожей и ждало в уголках его разума, чтобы снова появиться, когда он был наиболее уязвим, была любовь его семьи.

Позже той же ночью, когда Джейс уложил Алека в постель, одетого в спортивный костюм и одну из старых футболок Джейса, его телефон зажужжал. Это было сообщение с извинениями от Магнуса. Текст извинения, который был длиной в один абзац. Алек был так поглощен чтением и борьбой с нахлынувшими эмоциями, что почти не заметил, как Джейс провел своей стило по ранам Алека.

После того, как Джейс сам лег в постель и выключил лампу, прошептав Алеку: «Спокойной ночи». Алек задумался, не заслуживает ли он всех тех страданий, которые он всегда заставлял себя испытывать.

**~ +1 ~**

Алек повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, что делают бывшие члены Круга, захватившие его в плен. Он слышал грохот и различные звуки движущихся предметов, но ничего не видел — было слишком темно.

Рядом с ним зарычала Майя, ее глаза светились зеленым в темноте. Алек выругался себе под нос и снова задался вопросом, как именно они попали в эту ситуацию.

По большей части это был обычный день: утром он позавтракал с Магнусом, а потом отправился на охоту с Джейсом и Иззи. После этого он вернулся в свой кабинет, чтобы начать пробираться через постоянно растущую стопку документов.

Именно тогда Майя ворвалась без предупреждения, восклицая, что напряженность между вампирами и оборотнями достигла переломного момента, и ей нужен был посредник. Алек, слишком счастливый, чтобы отказаться от своих бумаг, с готовностью согласился. Однако когда они вернулись к Нефритовому волку, их тут же схватили четверо Сумеречных охотников с выцветшими рунами круга, которые отравили Майю каким-то серебряным ядом и усыпили Алека успокоительным газом.

Когда он пришел в себя, они оба были привязаны к стульям в неприметном складе, который Алек был уверен, что никогда не видел раньше. Вокруг них громоздились коробки, а крысы сновали взад-вперед у них под ногами. Пыль покрывала каждую видимую поверхность, а старые банки с краской придавали всему зданию тошнотворный запах.

Бывшие члены Круга из прошлого вышли из другой комнаты. Один из них держал в руке револьвер, заряженный, как Алек был уверен, серебряными пулями. Другой держал огненный клеймо инструмент, который выглядел так, как будто его недавно сгребли над горячими углями. Алек постарался не вздрогнуть. Третий член экс-круга нес клинок Серафима, которым он насмешливо помахал Алеку. Руки Алека сжались в кулаки. Все еще преданные Валентину (даже после его смерти) последователи не заслуживали того, чтобы владеть клинком Серафима, как настоящий Сумеречный охотник.

Четвертый и последний член экс-круга шагнул вперед, неся тяжелый серебряный меч, который он направил на шею Алека таким образом, что было невозможно смотреть в сторону, кивать или двигать головой каким-либо образом.

— Вы знаете, почему вы здесь? — спросил бывший член Круга.

— Нет, так почему бы тебе не просветить нас? — Проворчал Алек. Бывший член Круга ухмыльнулся.

— Я так и думал. — Он усмехнулся. — Ты предатель Конклава, занимающийся делами нижнего мира. _Подружился_ с этими людьми! — Он сплюнул. — _Женат_ на одном из детей Лилит.

— Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность, — пробормотал Алек, не в силах сдержаться.

«Лидер» группы верноподданных Валентина впился в него взглядом, и Алек ответил ему таким же жестким и непоколебимым взглядом.

— А какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Майя? — спросил он. — Она не Сумеречный охотник. — Он уже знал ответ, но пытался тянуть время. Если бы он мог отвлекать их достаточно долго, Магнус понял бы, что что-то было не так, когда он не появился на ужин и не выследил его.

— Она еще хуже, — выплюнул один из бывших членов Круга. — Она же оборотень. Отвратительное существо. — Он прижал клеймо к ее коже, и Майя взвыла от боли. Кровь Алека вскипела, и он изо всех сил боролся со своими оковами.

Член группы, державший клинок Серафима, шагнул вперед по жесту предводителя и прижал его кончик к коже Алека.

— Мы обманули тебя, заставив поверить, что этот оборотень нуждается в твоей помощи. Вампирские чары удивительно просты. Мы знали, что ты прибежишь, чтобы помочь этому грязному существу. Это была идеальная ловушка, — злорадствовал он.

Алек резко втянул воздух, когда бывший член Круга вдавил клинок Серафима в его кожу, разрезая рубашку одним чистым движением.

— Ты собираешься, убить нас или нет? — он спросил их, — Потому что это становится довольно скучным.

\- О, мы еще далеко не закончили, — сказал второй член группы, заработав резкий, укоризненный взгляд от лидера.

— Да, это мы, — сказал главарь. — Мы не тратим слишком много времени на такие вещи. — С этими словами он еще сильнее вдавил меч в шею Алека. — Какие-нибудь последние слова?

Миллион мыслей пронеслись в голове Алека. Иззи, Джейс, Саймон, Клэри, Магнус… Ангел, Магнус. Его муж ждал его дома, вероятно, готовил ужин. Когда они поженились, Алек был приятно удивлен, узнав, что Магнус предпочитает готовить еду традиционным способом, а не использовать магию.

Алек почувствовал, как его сердце наполняется нежностью. Магнус любил напевать, когда готовил. Алеку стало интересно, что же он сейчас напевает.

Эмоции хлынули по венам Алека, как волны океана, разбивающиеся о камни на берегу. Страх, любовь, свирепость, обожание, решимость, _страх_ — его вдруг поразило неожиданное, поразительное осознание: он хотел _жить_.

Алек Лайтвуд-Бейн был очень многим. Брат, парабатай, вождь, муж. Но самоубийство не было одним из них. Уже нет.

План действий сформировался в его голове, и он бросил быстрый взгляд налево, чтобы увидеть, что Майя смотрит на него таким же образом. Он едва заметно кивнул ей, и она кивнула в ответ. С этими словами Алек снова повернулся к бывшему члену Круга и показал ему на выбор палец. Бывший член Круга вдавил меч ему в горло с такой силой, что Алек закричал, если только меч не был прямо на его голосовых связках. Он перевел свой пристальный взгляд на оборотня рядом с ним, и она подмигнула.

Майя бросилась в бой, превращаясь в свою волчью форму с той малой энергией, которую серебряное отравление не украло у нее. Член группы, державший меч, резко обернулся на шум, и Алек воспользовался представившейся возможностью.

Он оттолкнулся назад изо всех сил, выбивая меч из рук предводителя своими связанными лодыжками, когда тот шел. Он рухнул на пол, его голова ударилась о бетон, посылая волны боли, стреляющие через все его тело.

Алек отчаянно схватился за телефон, который выскользнул из кармана, когда он наклонился назад, и нажал #1 на своем быстром наборе. Магнус почти сразу же поднял трубку, приветствуя его бодрым голосом: «Рад тебя слышать, Александр. Чему я обязан этим удовольствием?».

— Угол 36-й и главной, — прохрипел он. Он услышал скулеж слева от себя, и понял, что окно времени, которое Майя создала для него, вот-вот закроется. — Склад. Поторопись. — Алек услышал щелчок разъединяющегося вызова и уставился мутными глазами на бывшего члена Круга, который раньше держал меч у его горла. Его руки были запачканы кровью, и Алек почувствовал, как его охватывает паника. Он больше не слышал Майю.

Характерный свист портала пронесся по складу вместе с приглушенными удивленными возгласами бывших членов Круга. У Алека перехватило дыхание от предательского покалывания магии Магнуса. Его муж был здесь. Он получил сообщение.

Алек почувствовал, как его путы развязались, и выпрямился как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Магнус обвязывает магическую веревку вокруг шеи двух лоялистов, душит их. Алек послал круговой удар лидеру, стоявшему перед ним, который все еще держал меч. Он упал с придушенным хрипом и попыткой тащить за собой Алека.

— Неужели ты сдаешься на милость Конклава? — Крикнул Алек.

— Ни за что! — главарь перезвонил снова. Он боролся под Алеком, пытаясь получить удар в любом месте, где он мог. Алек вырвал меч из его руки и провел им по животу.

Магнус закричал: «Александр!». И Алек, не глядя, бросил ему меч. Он достаточно хорошо знал Магнуса, чтобы понять, что ему нужно, что означает этот тон голоса. Взгляд Алека был прикован к скомканному телу Майи. Он бросился к ней, когда Магнус убил одного из бывших членов Круга в его захвате, надев наручники и вырубив того, кто решил сдаться Алеку, чтобы разобраться с ним позже. Последний член экс-круга лежал рядом с Майей, его горло было разорвано.

Магнус присел рядом с Алеком и начал работать, залечивая, насколько мог, раны Майи. Алек ошеломленно наблюдал, как ожог от клеймящего инструмента исчез, а длинные порезы на ее лице и руках после битвы закрылись под присмотром Магнуса.

— Ей придется обратиться к Претору за отравлением серебром, — сказал он, закончив рассказ. — Я там кое-кого знаю. Я ускорю ее лечение. — Взмахнув рукой, Магнус вызвал портал и взял Алека за руку. — Подойди. — Он поднял Майю с помощью своей магии, и они исчезли в портале, чтобы доставить ее Претору Люпусу.

Когда они вернулись, Алек перевез оставшегося бывшего члена Круга обратно в Институт, где его бросили в камеру предварительного заключения. Джейс и Иззи появились, когда Алек направлялся в свой кабинет.

— С тобой все в порядке? — Воскликнула Иззи, крепко обнимая его. — Нам позвонил Магнус и рассказал, что случилось. Клянусь ангелом, Алек.

— Я в порядке, Из, — сказал Алек, улыбаясь ей. — Обещаю.

Джейс прижался лбом к лицу Алека, как это сделал самый первый парабатай, чтобы утешить, друг друга столетия назад, когда Иззи отступила.

— Рад, что ты в порядке, парабатай.

Алек ничего не сказал, но он ободряюще сжал затылок Джейса.

— _Я уже здесь_. _Я в порядке_.

Позже той же ночью, после того как Магнус обработал раны Алека и суетился вокруг него, пока Алек не потребовал, чтобы он остановился, Магнус и Алек сидели вместе на диване в уютной тишине. Алек прижался к боку Магнуса и уткнулся лицом в плечо колдуна. Глубокий гортанный смешок Магнуса прокатился по спине Алека, и он удовлетворенно вздохнул.

Именно так все и должно было быть.

— Магнус? — сказал он, вглядываясь в своего мужа, чье очарование было спущено. Алек почувствовал прилив нежности к человеку, стоявшему перед ним, человеку, который держал свои блестящие желтые кошачьи глаза так скрытыми от всех остальных. Магнус что-то напевал в ответ, проводя пальцами по волосам Алека.

— Я хочу жить, — внезапно сказал Алек, и в его голосе прозвучало столько силы, что он сам себе удивился. Однако Магнус, похоже, ничуть не удивился. Он одарил Алека ослепительной улыбкой и нежно поцеловал его в губы.

— И ты это сделаешь.

Так или иначе, хотя это был самый простой ответ, который Магнус мог предложить ему, это было именно то, что Алек должен был услышать.

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст является переводом оригинала текста: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886325  
> Разрешение от автора MoonlightBreeze было получено, так же перевод размещен на сайте Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9418244/24150614  
> Разрешение от автора было получено!


End file.
